


You Reflect In This Heart of Mine

by lamplights



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamplights/pseuds/lamplights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Moi!" Adam called out and immediately got an excited 'moi' back. He smiled at the crowd in front of him. "Mitä kuuluu?" Louder than an explosion his fans screamed their answer to his question. They were absolutely smitten with him.</i> Adam has his concert in Helsinki and shares special moments with Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Reflect In This Heart of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the Helsinki gig was amazing and the boyfriends kill me with their cuteness. That's all. :D Hope you like it and feel free to comment! ♥

Adam took a sip of water from the cup he had placed on the platform and swallowed a laugh that wanted to escape his mouth. He was in a spectacular mood. Thousands and thousands of fans were screaming behind his back and a wide smile spread across his face. He was in such a giddy mood. After singing only two songs, he had decided this concert was going to be one of the most memorable ones he's ever had. What could possibly compete with performing in his boyfriend's home country? Obviously nothing since he couldn’t think about anything. He felt like doing something funny that would probably lead to embarrassing himself but he was ready to accept that and take the challenge. Walking back to the front of the stage, he looked quickly to his left side where he knew Sauli was standing. He couldn't see him but he knew he was there.

"Moi!" Adam called out and immediately got an excited 'moi' back. He smiled at the crowd in front of him. "Mitä kuuluu?" Louder than an explosion his fans screamed their answer to his question. They were absolutely smitten with him.

"Yeah, I know a little Finnish now, just a little bit." He grinned. This was fun. He let his gaze wander from one side of the arena to the other and ran his eyes over genuinely happy faces. He could go on forever like this; ramble in Finnish and absorb the crazy energetic vibe he was getting from people. They were ready to blow up the roof.

"Hyvää kuuluu, Adaaam." 

He delighted his fans with his accent that Sauli often called sexy and Adam called simply horrendous. There was nothing sexy in trying to speak a language, heck, words that sounded like they were from a non-existent world but guess his boyfriend thought otherwise. Apparently so did all the Finns that were there based on screams that were only getting louder. He looked again to his side and saw his boyfriend’s dim figure in the darkness. Sauli was grinning. Adam grinned back like a boy who had been badgering for his toys forever and then finally gets them back. Suddenly he felt like he would burst with happiness. He was in Finland, Sauli's home country. He was performing in Helsinki. He could not believe his luck. The moment felt surreal. He had known already before the concert that it would mean a lot to him; now he knew that whatever the future holds for him, he would always have a special place for this concert in his heart. Fighting back the urge to drag Sauli onto stage and kiss him in front of everyone, _because he really felt like doing that_ , and deciding it was not worth the press' happiness, he began his next song.

“Well, listen, the night is young - it has just begun and I hope it _never_ ends.”

*

_"This song is dedicated... to Sauli."_

_The crowd exploded._

_His smile could light up the whole place._

_That moment was everything._

Adam rushed down the stairs to change his clothes before the next song. He was about to take off his jacket when a thought crossed his mind. He had been waiting for this moment to come ever since he finished _their_ song, ever since he had felt Sauli’s eyes fixed intensely upon him. He needed to see him. Everything was blurry and staff was blocking his view, a fleeting moment of giving in before he was there, next to him. 

“Thank you. That was... I... Thank you.”

They didn’t have much time. Taking Sauli by the hand, they moved aside so no one could see them. Engulfing Sauli in a huge bear hug, Adam held onto him as his life depended on that one hug. Sauli did the same. He was getting looks of impatience, but fortunately they were left alone. He gasped for air when the suffocating feeling caused by emotions hit him. After a few minutes, or years, he didn’t know, Sauli brushed his nose gently against Adam’s neck.

“You’re going to be late. Unless you want to go there naked cause that,-“

Adam stopped him with a kiss. Music was pumping in their hearts and their chest.

“How about saying ‘minä rakastan sinua’ at the end?” Adam asked.

Soft flames danced in Sauli's eyes. He hid his head on Adam's shoulder.

“I think they would love that.”

He spoke in a smothered voice.

*

They got into a car that was waiting for them ready to take them back to their hotel. Adam ran his hand down Sauli's arm to his thigh and squeezed it gently. Sauli turned his head to face Adam and smiled. Adam still had his make-up on, and Sauli made an attempt to wipe some of the scruffy eyeliner from Adam's eye corner. Adam grasped his hand and moved it to his own thigh. A small, reserved smile formed on his own lips. He was struggling for words; nothing he could ever say would fully express how he was feeling. And just like that Sauli nodded, like he knew and Adam found his hands on both sides of his face. The kiss was long filled with words they didn't have to say. They flung themselves at each other, Sauli pressing him tighter against his seat and somehow managing to throw his leg on to Adam’s in that little space they had for themselves. The pose was awkward and kind of uncomfortable but he could care less about it or the driver. Adam deepened the kiss and tried desperately to pour all his feelings into that one kiss. Overwhelming happiness. Gratitude. Enormous love he had for the man in his arms. Blindly searching for a place to rest his hands on, he laid them on Sauli’s waist. He felt the cold leather under his fingers.

"You were so happy." Sauli muttered against his lips.

"I am happy. Are you?"

"I've never been happier than I am right now."

They stared into each other’s eyes, forehead to forehead. Sauli leaned back and wiped a strand of Adam's hair that had escaped from his usually strong and bouncy hairdo. Adam tilted his head a little and pursed his lips. Sauli revealed his perfectly white teeth and planted a quick kiss on Adam's lips. He slid down to his side but left his leg rest on Adam's. They were comfortable like that.

"Concert in Helsinki, huh?" Adam said after a while. They looked at each other and within a second, burst into laughter. The exhilarated laugh was contagious and Adam saw the driver smile, amused, through the windshield mirror. Adam reminded himself to thank him properly when they would get to their destination - he was in a mood to give the love around. Still laughing, he leaned in and whispered into Sauli's ear;-

"Love you so much."

"Love you too. Paljon."

He breathed in the mixed smell of leather and Sauli's sharp fragrance like it was the last smell he was ever going to inhale. Bits from here and there from the concert flashed in front of his closed eyes.

"I don't wanna go the after party."

"Yes, you do."

"I wanna stay in and do things with you."

"We've got a whole day tomorrow to do things. - Wait, what things?"

Sauli's perkiness made Adam snort. He wrapped his arms around the tiny body.

"Are you gonna take me to that restaurant we talked about?"

"Yes."

"What was it in Finnish again? You gotta help me out, baby."

"Ravintola. It's ra-vin-to-la."

Sauli exaggerated with syllables, prolonging them more than was necessary.

"Right, I knew that."

"Of course you did."

Sauli raised his eyebrow playfully. Adam was, once again, in a giddy mood. He was clinging to moments that had happened just less than an hour ago, moments he didn't really want to let go just yet. Longing would come later. There was no time for that right now - he'd always have his memories anyway. They half-kissed, half-chuckled as they wriggled to find that comfortable position again.

The car approached the downtown. Sauli fiddled around with Adam's hair in the darkness of the car. Adam stared out of the window and saw a girl jogging. An old man with his dog. Only the silence accompanied them as street lights illuminated their content faces. _It's so freaking cold here_ , he thought to himself. He needed to come back here in the summer. Maybe they could come back when it's juhannus or whatever the Finnish word for midsummer was. 

Sauli was looking at him, eyes full of wonder.

He would like that.

Adam smiled.

He would, too.

_paljon = much_


End file.
